


Böser, kleiner Junge

by firefly1311



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: D/s, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly1311/pseuds/firefly1311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rituale und ihre Folgen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Böser, kleiner Junge

**Author's Note:**

> Deutsch Fandom, Themenchallenge 2 – Bekannte Buchtitel  
> Prompt von antares04: SG-1, Jack/Daniel, Böser kleiner Junge (Stephen King)  
> Prof. Dr. Honigtau Bunsenbrenner ist der leitende Wissenschaftler im Muppetlabor, oft unfreiwillig unterstützt von seinem Assistenten Beaker  
> Major Kovacek ist CO von SG-9, spezialisiert auf diplomatische Verhandlungen (2.03) und laut diversen wunderbaren Fan-Fic-Autorinnen ein Freund von Jack.  
> Jacks Farbbezeichnungen entsprechen den RAL Namen (Quelle Wikipedia).  
> Fotos von Jacks Küchenutensilien kann man ebenfalls bei Wikipedia finden.  
> „Habibi“ ist das arabische Wort für „Liebhaber, Liebling“.  
> Beta: Dank antares04 ist die Geschichte nicht nur lesbar und verständlich, sondern auch viel länger. Kurzum: die besten Stellen sind von ihr. Danke!  
> Dank auch an dragonfly1311 für ihre Beratung bezüglich RL – BDSM – Szenarien.

„Böser, kleiner Junge.“  
Jack drehte sich langsam zu seinem triumphierend klingenden Archäologen um, der im Gras hinter ihm kniete und konzentriert arbeitete. Die kleine Lichtung mit den Ruinen lag im mittäglichen Sonnenschein, der gerade ausreichte, die feuchte Kühle des Waldes angenehm in Schach zu halten. Ohne den Blick ganz von der Baumgrenze zu nehmen, nickte Jack zustimmend.  
„Ja, Daniel. Es ist schön zu hören, dass du endlich zu dieser tiefgreifenden Selbsteinschätzung gelangt bist.“  
„Was?“ Daniel hielt in seiner Tätigkeit, die Steinplatte vor ihm mit einem Pinsel zu säubern, inne.  
„Nun, ich hätte es nicht ganz so … deutlich formuliert, aber ich bin doch froh, dass du…“  
„Von was redest du eigentlich?“  
Der liebe, große Junge zu seinen Füßen blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ich hab dich vor über einer Stunde gefragt, was wohl die netten Einheimischen, die uns so geduldig von da drüben beobachten,“ Jack machte eine angedeutete Bewegung mit seinem Kinn in Richtung des Waldrandes, „wohl davon halten, was du da zu meinen Füßen treibst und du hast ‚Böser, kleiner Junge’ gesagt, nicht?“ Jack grinste frohgemut und genoß die Sekunden, die Daniel offensichtlich brauchte, um die vorherige Konversation zu rekonstruieren.  
„Das. Steht. Hier! Auf dem Stein.“ Daniel verwendete eine Stimmlage und eine Diktion, die jedem Grundschullehrer zur Ehre gereicht hätte.  
„Ah, dann hast du wohl den Richtigen unter all den Tausenden, die hier rumliegen, gefunden.“ Ja, Jack konnte sehr ‚motivierend’ sein, wenn er sich Mühe gab.  
Daniels Antwort war nur ein Kopfschütteln, aber Jack war sich sicher, dass sich der böse Bub nur so schnell zu dem nächsten Stein beugte, damit er nicht sein Grinsen sah. Und um Jack abermals provokant seinen Hintern entgegen zu recken. Niemand konnte Jack erzählen, dass er das nicht mit voller Absicht machte.  
„Herr, gib mir Geduld!“ Jacks Stoßseufzer verhallte ungehört. Andererseits mußte er sich eingestehen, war es zur Abwechslung ganz entspannend, den Nachmittag nur mit dem intensiven Studium der Kehrseite seines Archäologen zu verbringen. 

Die üblichen Begrüßungsformeln mit den Bewohnern von PG 13X hatten sie am Vormittag ausgetauscht. Die ‚Wautzel’, wie sie sich zu Jacks immensem Vergnügen nannten – auch wenn die Schreibweise nicht ganz so einfach war, wie Jack es sich machte –, waren offenbar eine recht unkomplizierte Gesellschaft.  
Carter siedelte ihre technische Entwicklung ungefähr im 19.Jahrhundert an und nach Daniels Einschätzung waren sie ethnologisch vergleichbar mit der skandinavischen Bauernkultur. Was aber nun so gar nicht in das beschauliche Bild mit den rot-weißen Holzhäusern und den schwarz-weißen Kühen passte war das mysteriöse Abwehrsystem, das technische Waffen aller Art unbrauchbar machte.  
Kurz nachdem Jacks P90 unter seinen Händen in alle Einzelteile zerfallen war, bestand ihr gesamtes gemeinsames Waffenarsenal bis hin zu Daniels Schweizer Taschenmesser nur noch aus Schrott. Die GDOs funktionierten noch, aber die Funkgeräte waren ebenso hinüber. Jack hatte mit Carter und Teal`c über ihre verbliebenen Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten diskutiert und ob Tollaner, Asgard oder der Weihnachtsmann für das beängstigende Phänomen verantwortlich waren. Sie beschlossen trotzdem bis zu ihrer vereinbarten ersten Rückmeldung am späten Abend zu bleiben, denn die Gelegenheit, die unbekannte Technik eventuell zu erforschen, war doch sehr verlockend.  
Sein Linguist hatte es in der gleichen Zeit geschafft, dass SG1 eingeladen worden war, abends die Tafel des ortsansässigen Fürsten im nahegelegenen Schloss zu teilen. Und bis dahin hatten sie die Erlaubnis, die Ruinen rund um das Stargate zu studieren.  
Und sie wurden ihrerseits studiert. Diskret und von der Ferne, aber ausdauernd und mit einem nicht zu übersehenden Argwohn.  
*  
Die Sonne verschwand schon hinter den Baumwipfeln und Jacks Magen knurrte hörbar, aber die Aussicht auf ein gediegenes Abendessen, das in absehbare Nähe rückte - und das sie immerhin Daniel zu verdanken hatten -, ließ ihn seine Ungeduld zügeln.  
„Jack, das sind alles Variationen der ersten Inschrift, die ich dort drüben entschlüsselt habe.“  
Sehr schön, Wiederholungen waren hoffentlich auch für Daniel langweilig. Damit wuchs die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es noch vor absoluter Dunkelheit schaffen würde, seinen arbeitswütigen Linguisten von dem Gekrakel auf den unzähligen Steinbrocken weg zu schleifen. Daniels weiterer Bericht ließ ihn allerdings aufhorchen.  
„Sie warnen die Einheimischen vor einem kleinen, bösen Jungen, der sich verstellt, um sie zu täuschen. Der Junge kommt von weit her und bringt Unglück. Wenn er wütend ist, leuchten seine Augen wie die der wilden Tiere bei Nacht. Sie müssen ihn entlarven, um immerdar in Frieden zu leben.“  
„Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor“, grummelte Jack „Komm schon, mach hier Schluß. Goa’uld auf leeren Magen vertrag ich nicht.“  
*  
Das Abendessen beim Fürsten ließ sich gut an, der Koch verstand etwas von seinem Handwerk, auch wenn die Speisenauswahl etwas zu viel Fisch für Jacks Geschmack aufwies. Gebraten, gekocht, geselcht, getrocknet – man konnte es auch übertreiben.  
Daniel saß neben dem Fürsten, lauschte zuerst aufmerksam den Tischgesprächen und stellte dann höflich Fragen. Jack hätte es ahnen können; wann hatte jemals eine offizielle Dinner-Gesellschaft die Inquisition eines Dr. Jackson überstanden?  
Daniel hatte gerade begonnen, seinen würdigen Tischnachbarn über die wunderlichen Inschriften zu befragen, als dieser ein Zeichen gab und Bewaffnete die Tafel umstellten. Ihre Säbel waren wohl aus einem Stück gefertigt – wirklich clever, musste Jack anerkennen – und so fand sich SG1 in kürzester Zeit als Gefangene in einem Kellerraum des Herrenhauses wieder. Na ja, wenigstens hatten sie es dieses Mal bis zum Hauptgang geschafft und mußten in ihrem Verlies nicht auch noch hungern.  
*  
Zwei Stunden, eine verpasste Rückmeldung beim SGC und Jacks ausdauerndes Hämmern gegen die solide Holztür später, erlaubten die Wautzel schließlich überraschend Major Carter zu gehen. Da sie eine Frau war und von daher für den ‚Jungen’, der das Unglück bringen könnte, nicht in Frage kam, schickten sie sie „nach Hause“, wo Frauen ja schließlich hin gehörten. Jack war sich sicher, dass sie Hammond die Situation erklären konnte – sobald sie ihre sprachlose Wut unter Kontrolle hatte.  
*  
Als Jack Major Kovaceks finstere Mine sah machte er unbewußt einen Schritt vor Daniel.  
„Tut mir leid, Jack, ich war nicht sehr erfolgreich. Die Wautzel haben einschlägige Erfahrungen mit den Goa’uld gemacht. Die seltenen Mineralien, die hier wohl im Überfluss vorkommen, haben schon mehr als einen von denen angelockt. Und nachdem rohe Gewalt offenbar keinerlei Wirkung gegen das hiesige Verteidigungssystem zeigt, haben sie es mit Spionage, bzw. Sabotage probiert. Dass Dr. Jackson Goa’uld versteht und in der Lage war, die antiken Inschriften zu lesen macht ihn höchst verdächtig. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er in deinem Team der Jüngste ist.“  
„Das ist ja wohl ein Witz. Daniel ist...“ Frustriert schlug Jack mit der Hand abermals gegen die massive Tür.  
„Jack, die Wautzel nehmen die Prophezeiungen sehr ernst, zumal sie schon einmal einen jungen Mann als Goa’uld enttarnt haben. Sie sind einverstanden, dass alle – bis auf Dr. Jackson – durch das Stargate gehen. Solange nicht erwiesen ist, dass er kein Goa’uld ist, wollen sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie haben Angst, dass er heimlich mit Verstärkung zurückkehren und sie ins Verderben stürzen könnte.“  
„Und wie bitte sollen wir beweisen, dass Daniel keine Schlange im Kopf hat? Keiner von denen hat Carters siebten Sinn für das Viehzeug und ein MRT seh ich hier auch nicht.“  
„Also was das angeht, hat mir Semma Laad, der zuständige Beamte für Sicherheitsfragen, versichert, dass sie eine zuverlässige Methode haben, um jeden Goa’uld aus der Reserve zu locken.“  
„Und ich dachte immer Daniel hätte das Monopol auf das effektivste Schlangen-Ködern.“  
„Nun ja…“ der ausweichende, ja, mitleidige Blick, mit dem Major Kovacek flüchtig seinen Linguisten streifte, richtete Jacks Nackenhaare auf. Nein, was immer die Einheimischen mit Daniel vorhatten, es würde ihm nicht gefallen.  
*  
„Gib`s zu, Jack, darauf hast du schon lange gewartet.“  
In Angesicht der Situation konnte Jack nicht anders, er fühlte wie sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen unausweichlich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Keine Chance, unter dem tadelnden Blick seines Freundes überzeugend zu lügen.  
„Halleluja! Meine Gebete wurden erhört.“ intonierte Jack mit übertriebenem Pathos.  
„Du hast darum gebetet, dass ich öffentlich geschlagen werde?“ Die täuschend milde Nachfrage ließ nichts Gutes für Jacks Libido und deren Befriedigung in absehbarer Zukunft erahnen.  
„Also erstens würde ich das nicht öffentlich nennen. Es werden nur die zwei Beamten, oder was auch immer die darstellten, dabei sein. Und zweitens sind sie ja einverstanden, dass ich anstelle ihres Schuldirektors ‚die Ehre’ haben werde, dich über`s Knie zu legen.“ Jacks Augenbrauen tanzten vielversprechend.  
„Und dafür soll ich dankbar sein?“  
Daniels finstere Miene war ihm noch gut von anderen Gelegenheiten in Erinnerung: Damit hatte er Jack schon dazu gebracht freiwillig zu desertieren, an alternative Universen zu glauben und dieses französische Schokoladen-Mus-Zeugs selbst herzustellen.  
Jack seufzte theatralisch: „Ich werde dich ja nicht schlagen. Nicht wirklich. Nur so ein Klaps. Oder zwei. Ehrenwort. Mehr nicht. Versprochen.“ Sein großzügiges Ansinnen ruinierte er leider sofort mit einem genuschelten: „Auch wenn`s mir verdammt schwer fällt.“  
„Es ist demütigend.“ Daniel fixierte ihn immer noch vorwurfvoll.  
„Meine Hand auf deinem nackten Hintern ist demütigend?“ Jack wußte, dass das Argument unfair war, aber er versuchte sein Bestes, die Sache so weit wie möglich herunter zu spielen und zu entdramatisieren.  
Die Wautzel waren sprunghaft in Jacks Ansehen gestiegen: kein Goa’uld würde sich wie ein ungezogenes Kind schelten und bestrafen lassen. Und ein „unschuldiges“ Testsubjekt hatte davon schlimmstenfalls eine empfindliche Sitzfläche und wäre höchstens in seinem Stolz verletzt – eine tragbare Konsequenz im Vergleich zu dem Risiko für die Ur-Einwohner. 

Er war so verdammt erleichtert gewesen als Kovacek das Ritual beschrieben hatte und wie leicht sie dieses Mal davon kämen. Keine schmerzhaften Experimente wie auf Oannes, kein „Lebenslänglich“ in einem Gefängnis wie Hadante, keine psychischen Qualen von einem „Keeper“ oder physische Folter wie von dem Fanatiker auf Bedrosia. Hier bekam der Verdächtige eine Standpauke über sein ‚Ungehöriges Benehmen’ und einige angedeutete Klapse auf den bloßen Hintern. Dabei ging es keineswegs um eine tatsächliche „Bestrafung“, als vielmehr um ein Ritual, das ein Höchstmaß an Geringschätzung ausdrücken sollte.  
Nachdem die Wautzel zugestimmt hatten, dass Jack die Verantwortung für die ‚Degradierung’ von Daniel übernahm, war selbst Teal`c einverstanden gewesen in`s SGC zurück zu kehren, um General Hammond zu beruhigen. Jack war seinerseits beruhigt, dass Teal`c die Gefahrenlage genauso niedrig wie er selbst einschätzte und er war dankbar: ihr Jaffa signalisierte Daniel mit seinem Abschied sehr deutlich, dass er Jack zutraute ihn unversehrt nach Hause zu bringen und dass er keinen Grund sah als weiterer Zeuge von Daniels Demütigung anwesend zu sein. Für Jack ein weiterer Beweis, wie sensibel ihr wortkarger Freund besonders auf die Gemütslage ihres jüngsten Teammitglieds reagierte.  
Womit Jack nicht gerechnet hatte, waren die Konsequenzen für ihn als Überbringer der Hiobsbotschaft. Sein mannhafter Versuch, das von den Wautzel geforderte Vorgehen in Perspektive zu setzen, wurde von Daniel umgehend grausam bestraft.  
„Deine Hand auf meinem nackten Hintern ist ein Ritual, das auf das Bedürfnis der Wautzel nach Wiederherstellung einer als gefährdet empfundenen existenziellen Welt- und Lebensordnung verweist. Als geregelter Kommunikations- und Handlungsablauf vermittelt es ihnen Halt und Orientierung. Wenn sie auf altbekannte Symbole der Geringschätzung zurück greifen…“  
Jack beobachtet mit fast morbider Faszination, wie Daniel nahtlos von „widerwilligem Opferlamm“ in „Wissenschafter-Modus“ wechselte. Es war mindestens eine genauso wirksame Methode sich gegen seelische Verletzungen abzuschotten wie Jacks Herumalbern. Die geplanten Gemeinheiten der Wautzel wurden erbarmungslos katalogisiert, rationalisiert und in weiterführende sozial-wissenschaftliche Spekulationen integriert. Und Jack erbarmungslos um die Ohren gehauen.  
„… Ritual vereinfacht die Bewältigung komplexer lebensweltlicher Situationen, indem es durch Repetition hochaufgeladene, krisenhafte Ereignisse in routinierte Abläufe überführt. Die Meta-Ebene …“  
Wahrscheinlich waren es die Nerven. Und das Wissen, dass sie eine volle Stunde Zeit in ihrem Verlies totschlagen mussten, bis die örtlichen Behörden alles laut ihren Vorschriften vorbereitet hatten. Ein Daniel, der ununterbrochen redete war Jack in dem Fall lieber als jede Alternative.  
Nach exakt 58 Minuten beendete Daniel schließlich seinen Monolog mit einem „Okay, bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Das schiefe Lächeln, dass er sich dazu abrang, veranlasste Jack stumm zu nicken und sich schnell zu der Tür um zu drehen. Jetzt waren wohl seine Nerven dran…  
*  
*  
*  
Das dämmrige Licht im Schlafzimmer reichte gerade eben so zum lesen.  
„Jack?“  
„Hmm.“ Jack blätterte schnell zum wichtigsten Teil der Zeitung. Ja, da waren die Ergebnisse des letzten Spieltags. Was man nicht alles verpasste, wenn man auch nur zwei Tage weg…  
„Könntest du… ahm, würdest du … das nochmal machen? Nur richtig? Nicht nur so angedeutet wie auf P…“ Der Rest ging im Geraschel der Zeitungsblätter unter.  
„Hmm, sicher, gut, was immer …“ Ach, die Canucks hatten gewonnen, schön, schön.  
„Jetzt gleich?“  
Zu Jacks Überraschung legte sein Bettgeselle sein Tagebuch und den Stift sofort unbenutzt auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich ihm erwartungsvoll zu.  
Jack stutzte. Daniel, der sich nur durch Katastrophen biblischen Ausmaßes davon abhalten ließ, abends im Bett zu sitzen und in sein Tagebuch zu schreiben? Jedenfalls nachdem sie die wirklich wichtigen Dinge schon hinter sich gebracht hatten. Jack ging in Bruchteilen von Sekunden seine persönliche Liste durch: Daniel geküsst, sobald sie durch die Haustür getreten waren, Daniel halb ausgezogen und auf dem Küchentisch geliebt, zusammen unter die Dusche…  
„Wo willst du mich haben?“  
„Wo…?“  
Die Zeitung entglitt mehr Jacks schwachen Griff, als dass er sie bewußt weg legte. „Ich nehm’ dich, wo immer ich dich kriegen kann.“ Er grinste bewusst anzüglich. „Ich bin mir bloss nicht sicher, ob ich schon wieder soweit…“  
Daniels Stirnrunzeln ließ ihn verstummen. Upss, das waren wohl nicht die richtigen Worte gewesen. Besser den Mund halten, als ein noch tieferes Loch zu graben.  
„Du hast mir nicht zugehört.“ Die blauen Augen sprühten Funken. „Da überwinde ich mich mit jedem Fetzelchen Mut, das ich noch auftreiben kann zu fragen, ob du wohl so freundlich wärst und mir den Hintern versohlen könntest und du hörst mir nicht zu!“  
Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Augenbrauen bis knapp unter die Decke wanderten. Und ein anderer Teil seiner Anatomie unter der Bettdecke ebenfalls aufsteigende Tendenzen zeigte. Nur seine jahrelange Erfahrung im Umgang mit explosiven Stoffen ließ ihn seine Atmung langsam regulieren und verhinderte, dass er los lachte oder irgend etwas Unverzeihliches sagte. Der rührende Anblick seines temperamentvollen Liebhabers, der sich verlegen von ihm weg rollte und die Bettdecke bis an seine dunkelroten Ohren hoch zog, tat ein übriges, einen möglichen Heiterkeitsausbruch zu ersticken.  
„Komm her.“ Jack zog einen unwilligen Daniel samt Bettdecke zurück an seine Brust, lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und streichelte das starre Bündel in seinen Armen.

Illusorisch zu glauben, dass die Vorgänge auf PG13-was-auch-immer kein Nachspiel haben würden. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, jedwede detaillierte Beschreibung in den Missionsberichten und bei Hammonds abschließender Befragung zugunsten völlig vager Formulierungen erfolgreich unter den Teppich zu kehren – ganz zu schweigen von seinen heroischen Anstrengungen, die eigenen peinlich enthusiastischen Lustgefühle, die ihn überkamen, wann immer er an die Szene zurück dachte und sie sich in privatem Rahmen vorstellte, gekonnt zu überspielen, dass er Daniels Reaktion vollkommen ausgeblendet hatte. Natürlich hatte Daniel das ganze Desaster auf seine stille Weise weiter verfolgt, hatte es wahrscheinlich gedanklich in alle Richtungen gezogen und gezerrt und traute sich nun, tapfer die Kiste zu öffnen. So verdammt hellsichtig wie er meistens Jacks Gedankengänge aufschnappte hatte er womöglich seine Ablenkungsmanöver durchschaut und wagte sich nun um Jacks Willen aus seinem sicheren Schneckenhaus. 

Die Grimasse, die Jack unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken schnitt, hätte Teal`c garantiert als Zahnschmerzen interpretiert. Es war auf jeden Fall besser, das folgende Gespräch ohne direkten Augenkontakt zu führen.  
„Du möchtest also von mir ein paar auf deinen Arsch haben. Okay. Kein Problem. Das kann ich machen. Kannst du mir sagen wieso?“  
„Weil… auf PG 13X … versteh mich nicht falsch, die semi-öffentliche Demütigung hätte ich mir lieber erspart, aber als du … als du mich so…, war das, ahm, aufregend.“  
„Du meinst die Show, die wir den Wautzel geboten haben war nicht nur für die … spannend?“  
„Also ‚spannend’ im Sinne von ‚inspirierend’ kommt schon hin. Und so im Nachhinein… ähm, ‚anregend’. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht das Publikum war, weswegen ich…ähm, ich so…“  
Jack schnaubte: „Bei der Häufigkeit, mit der wir schon öffentlich zur Schau gestellt wurden, hätten wir wohl schon von einigen Jahren gemerkt, ob dich das anmacht, ne?“  
Jack erinnerte sich plötzlich an die erstaunlich leidenschaftlichen Reaktionen, die er jedesmal geerntet hatte, wenn er Daniel mit einem auffordernden, festen Klaps auf den Po in Richtung Schlafzimmer geschickt hatte. Wieso hatte er nur nie die richtigen Schlußfolgerungen daraus gezogen?  
„Also in meiner Generation war es ja üblich, mehr oder weniger regelmäßig ein paar hinten drauf zu kriegen. Hat dein Vater dich jemals über`s Knie gelegt?“  
„Nein, nie. Und ich erinnere mich, dass er einmal den Kamelreitstock von Farid, seinem Vorarbeiter, zerbrochen hat, als der hinter uns Jungs her war. Die schlimmste Bestrafung für mich war, von der Ausgrabung zurück ins Wohnzelt geschickt zu werden.“  
Ja, das entsprach ganz dem Bild, das Daniel in Gesprächen von seinen Eltern gezeichnet hatte.  
„Deine diversen Pflegeeltern?“  
„Nein. Niemand hat mich je… Nicht, dass es keine Ohrfeigen, Boxhiebe und so etwas gegeben hätte, davon gab`s reichlich. Und an den Haaren reißen, das hinterläßt keine Spuren. Ich bin aus mindestens drei Pflegestellen weg, weil sie nicht vorsichtig genug waren.“  
“Gott, Daniel…“ Jack presste seine Arme unwillkürlich fester um die „Daniel-Decken-Rolle“ und suchte erfolglos nach mitfühlenden Worten.  
„Einmal war ich in einer Familie mit vier Kindern. Der Vater hat sie fast regelmäßig in den Holzschuppen geschickt und sie dort windelweich geprügelt. Mit einem Lederriemen. Die drei Jungen haben mir immer das Resultat gezeigt, damit ich sie bedauern oder vielleicht auch bewundern konnte. Ich weiß es nicht. Kinder in dem Alter biegen sich die Realität ja oft so hin, dass sie mit ihr leben können. Die Jungen waren da keine Ausnahme und ich auch nicht.“  
Daniel holte tief Luft: „Der Vater hat immer gesagt, dass ich genau hinsehen soll, damit ich wüßte, was mir fehle. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, weiß ich, wie dankbar ich sein sollte, dass er mich nicht geschlagen hat, aber in dem Moment, in dem Augenblick … war die Strafe, nicht bestraft zu werden, für mich fast ebenso schlimm. Ich war … neidisch.“  
Jack nickte verstehend. Neidisch darauf, nicht auch wie alle anderen behandelt zu werden. Wie einsam und ausgegrenzt mußte ein Kind sich fühlen, um neidisch auf eine Tracht Prügel zu werden? 

„Zurück zu den Wautzel: dir hat das also gefallen, so über meinem Knien zu liegen und herum zu strampeln?“  
„Ich hab gar nicht gestrampelt.“  
„Hast du doch.“  
„Hab ich nicht.“  
„Doch.“  
„Nein.“  
Jack drückte einen laut schmatzenden Kuss auf Daniels Schläfe, die einzig haarfreie Stelle die er erwischen konnte. „Du, mein wiederborstiger, böser, kleiner Junge darfst auf meinen alten, tatterischen Knien strampeln und zappeln solange du Lust hast. Jederzeit.“  
Das Ohr in Jacks Blickfeld wurde abermals von einer verschämten Röte überzogen. Hm, sehr aufschlußreich. Was Daniel erregt hatte, war nicht die Demütigung der Standpauke gewesen. Bei seiner detaillierten Triade hatte Jack eher den deutlichen Eindruck gehabt, dass Daniel nur mit Schwierigkeiten ein freches Grinsen unterdrücken konnte. Es war auch nicht das Publikum gewesen und auch nicht akutes Schmerzempfinden, denn Jack hatte ihn nur leicht getätschelt. Aber vielleicht war es das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit über Jacks Knien, das Verlangen seine Fürsorge zu fühlen und die grenzenlose Freiheit, die die Rolle des ‚bösen, kleinen Jungen’ mit sich brachte. Allseits artig, fleißig, brav und vor allem selbstständig sein zu müssen war eine Last; und entbunden von jeder Verantwortung für sein Tun zu sein, war Daniel bestimmt das letzte Mal mit acht Jahren gewesen. Es mußte für ihn sehr verführerisch sein, die Kontrolle über das eigene Wohlergehen jemand anderem zu überlassen. Besonders in der extremen Form auf die sie beide gerade zusteuerten.  
So gebildet und schamlos wie Daniel über die Sexpraktiken der ausgefallensten Kulturen referieren konnte, wenn es um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse ging, tat er sich schwer.  
Daniel war schüchtern, aber seine hoch entwickelten sozialen Fähigkeiten machten ihn zu dem „sozialen Chamäleon“, das seinen Platz in einem Erst-Kontakt-Team sicherte. Er hatte fortlaufend Schwierigkeiten, seine eigenen – introvertierten - Bedürfnisse und Gefühle mit ihrem exponierten Job in Einklang zu bringen. Jack hatte hingegen gelernt, Daniel in ihrer gemeinsamen, privaten Zeit schüchtern sein zu lassen. Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, mußte er zugeben, dass er es genoß, Daniel aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken und zu wagemutigen Taten zu verführen. Nun ja, vielleicht war das mit dem ‚wer-hier-wen-zu-was-verführte’ ja auch gerade umgekeht, denn alles, was es dazu bedurfte, war geduldiges Abwarten.  
„Ich… ich habe mich gefragt, wie das wohl wäre, wenn du das nicht nur so ein bisschen… sondern richtig…“  
„Das ist also ein wissenschaftliches Experiment?“  
Daniel hob den Kopf und schaute ihn dankbar an. „Genau. Ein wissenschaftliches Experiment. Sehr gut.“ Ein plötzliches Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.  
Jack grinste zurück. Sah so aus, als hätte er genau die richtigen Worte gefunden, um es Daniel zu erleichtern, darüber zu reden und das Ganze in die Tat um zu setzen.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das nicht nur ausprobieren willst, weil du vermutest, dass es mir garantiert gefällt?“ Jack stemmte sich ein bisschen von der Matratze hoch und stellte sicher, – Decke hin oder her - dass sein Bettgefährte seine sehr prominente Erektion spürte.  
Statt einer Antwort wurde seine rechte Hand unter die Decke gezogen und sanft aber bestimmt auf ein von weichem Flanell bedecktes aber ebenso steifes Glied gelegt.  
„Jaaaa.“ Jack räusperte sich. „Ja, ich denke das Phänomen sollte man unbedingt genauer untersuchen. Hast du eine bestimmte Hypothese, Dr. Jackson, oder lassen wir uns einfach von dem Ergebnis überraschen?“  
Mit Jacks sicherem Griff an seinem besten Teil hatte der gute Doktor der Linguistik offenbar Probleme, die richtigen Worte zu finden „Ich… ähm, das ist… oh, das ist nun doch etwas… oh ja… außerhalb meiner Fachgebiete. Ich ... ich denke, ich… verlasse mich in dem Fall ganz auf deine Expertise.“ Und fügte nach Jacks belustigtem Schnauben schnell hinzu: „Expertise im wissenschaftlichen Sinn natürlich, ähm, ich meine in Experimentatorik.“

Welch ein Wunder an Vertrauen. Das fühlte sich an wie Glühwein trinken im Schnee, herzerwärmend und ein bisschen berauschend. Jack genoß es einfach für einen Moment. Und durchdachte mit der Geschwindigkeit, die sein Gehirn normalerweise nur für scheinbar auswegslose Gefechtssituationen aufbrachte, mögliche Szenarien und Konsequenzen.  
Sein Junge warf sich mal wieder ohne Bedenken in ein Unterfangen, zu dem ihn seine vermaledeite Neugier verführte. Allerdings hatte Jack auch in den Jahren mit seinem Freund gelernt, dass es ihnen beiden gut tat, wenn er gelegentlich sein eigenes distanziertes Kalkül beiseite schob und Vertrauen in Daniels haarsträubende Ideen investierte. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich einige Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Spielen hatte. Und ein „Experiment“ war ja nur ein Versuch, eine Probe, ein Szenario, das ihnen beiden die Möglichkeit gab, dem Ganzen nicht zu viel Gewicht beizumessen. Das aber trotzdem ihre Rollen sehr genau definierte.  
„Also gut, damit bist du offiziell das Versuchsobjekt und es steht dir ab sofort frei, wie Beaker aus der Muppet-Show zu jammern.“ Dass er seine Hand unter der Decke hervorzog und Anstalten machte das Bett zu verlassen, provozierte prompt ein klägliches „Mi, mi, mi.“.  
„Gib mir fünf Minuten Zeit, damit ich die Versuchsanordnung aufbauen kann.“ Jack machte sich an seinem Kleiderschrank zu schaffen, verschwand kurz im angrenzenden Badezimmer und eilte dann in seine Küche.  
„Ver…Versuchsanordnung?“ , rief Daniel aus dem Schlafzimmer. Die doppelten Fragezeichen am Ende des Satzes waren deutlich hörbar.  
Jack grinste die offene Schublade mit seinen Kochlöffeln an. Daniel mochte zwar der Meinung sein, dass das protokolarische Drumherum auf PG 13X nichts mit seiner überraschenden Lust zu tun gehabt hatte, und dass sie – mit dem gleichen Resultat - nun einfach mitten in den Hauptakt springen könnten, aber Jack wußte es besser. Spannung aufbauen gehörte mit zum Handwerk. Bewaffnet mit einer traditionellen, schmalen Spatel, einem breiten Pfannenwender und dem speziellen Risotto-Löffel den Daniel gekauft und noch nie benutzt hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Alle drei waren aus glatt poliertem Olivenholz und hervorragend geeignet, dem Hintern seines Liebhabers eine intensive Farbe zu verleihen.  
Wie zu erwarten saß besagter Liebhaber immer noch auf seinem – noch - unversehrten Allerwertesten in ihrem Bett. Jack hatte keine Ahnung wie es ein 1,83m großer Mann schaffte, wie ein Spatzenkücken in seinem Nest aus Bettdecken zu wirken – wahrscheinlich waren es die Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden - aber es war eine Masche, die dieser kaltherzige Colonel einfach ignorieren würde. Ja, Sir, er war ein Mann mit einer Mission, eisernem Willen und dem geeigneten Werkzeug.  
„Ich glaub, ich hab`s mir doch anders überlegt.“  
Der besorgte Blick den Daniel nicht von den Kochutensilien in seiner Hand wandte, ließ Jack beinahe schmunzeln. Er kannte die Reaktion nur allzu gut. Etliche Rekruten, die eine große Klappe vor dem ersten Fallschirmsprung riskiert hatten, wollten plötzlich einen Rückzieher machen, wenn sie die Höhe sahen, die sie vom Boden trennte. Reine Nervensache. Das war bei Daniel nicht anders.  
Statt dessen wiegte er betont gedankenvoll den Kopf, warf die Kochlöffel ans Fußende des Betts und setzte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf die Bettkante. Das klassische Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte natürlich perfekt mit seinem unverbesserlichen Zivilisten, der immer noch jegliche Vorsicht, Taktik und Strategie an der Rampe des Stargates zurückließ. Ein Daniel, der sich etwas vorbeugte, um neugierig nachzusehen, was sein Freund eigentlich ausgewählt hatte, war alles, worauf Jack gewartet hatte. Dann brauchte er genau vier Sekunden bis er sein Opfer in der altbewährten Weise über seinen Knien fixiert hatte. Daniels zappelnde Füße hatten sich während der kurzen Balgerei heillos in der Bettdecke verwickelt und Jack hielt seine rechte Hand sicher in seinem Kreuz fest.  
Nach überraschtem Quieken, angestrengtem Grunzen und – nein, nein, das war kein unterdrücktes Kichern gewesen – schweren Atemgeräuschen, bemühte Jack sich nun um einen betont sachlichen Tonfall: „Liegst du bequem? Hm, gut.“  
Daniel hatte sämtliche Abwehrbewegungen eingestellt und hielt erwartungsvoll still.  
„Nun, dann sehen wir mal, was zu unserem Forschungsdesign noch fehlt… ah, ja, das Wichtigste…“ Ebenso sachlich machte er sich an der straff gespannten Pyjamahose zu schaffen und zog den karierten Flanell langsam und genüßlich von dem hübsch präsentierten Hintern herunter.  
Daniel holte hörbar Luft.  
„Ah, sehr schön. Du weißt, dass dein Arsch auch so schon spektakulär schön ist?“ Jack versuchte gar nicht erst, dem Impuls zu widerstehen, die wohlgerundeten Halbkugeln zu streicheln. Er seufzte zufrieden: „Sehr schön.“  
„Jack…“  
„Schscht, gleich. Erst noch die notwendigen Sicherheitshinweise. Reich mir doch bitte mal das Gleitgel vom Nachttisch. Nein, deine Rechte bleibt wo sie ist, das schaffst du auch mit der Linken…. Danke. Und nun nimm bitte deine Brille ab und leg sie weg… Gut so.“  
Jack war klar, was er da verlangte: In dem Kontext legte Daniel mehr als seine Gläser ab, seine Brille war ein wichtiges Schutzschild seiner Professionalität. Ohne seine Sehhilfe war er zwar nicht gerade blind, aber viel fehlte nicht zu dem Effekt, den eine Augenbinde haben würde. Dass er seine Brille weg legte, nahm ihm ein weiteres Stück Kontrolle, die er nun bereitwillig Jack überliess. Zudem trat damit das ‚Fühlen’ in den Mittelpunkt von Daniels Sinneswahrnehmungen und Jack würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er genug zu fühlen bekam.  
„Also, die unabhängigen Variablen sind meine Hand und die Kochlöffel und wie oft ich sie benutze. Die abhängigen Variablen wären dann wohl die Farbe und Temperatur deines niedlichen Hinterns. Hm, vielleicht sollte ich für das nächste Mal noch ein Thermometer besorgen…“  
„Th… Thermo… Das nächste Mal?“  
Das klang völlig entgeistert. Daniel begann wohl erst so langsam zu begreifen, welchen Dschinn er da aus der Flasche gelassen hatte.  
„Keine Sorge“, Jack legte seine Rechte mit festem Griff auf Daniels verführerische Pobacken und versicherte ihm mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit: „Ich weiß, was dir gut tut. Und ich werde es so gut machen, dass du mehr willst. Versprochen.“  
Daniel schauderte und fasste mit seiner linken Hand Jacks Kopfkissen noch fester.  
„Zurück zu dem Experiment und unseren Variablen: deine Lautstärke. Natürlich ist sie ein eindeutiges Indiz und dementsprechend wichtig für die Forschung. Du mußt dich nicht auf ‚Mi, mi, mi’ beschränken. Lass dich gehen. Ja, ich weiß, solange es nicht um alte Krakeleien auf maroden Tempeln geht, fällt dir das schwer, aber verlass dich drauf, ich werde gleich mein Bestes tun, das zu ändern. Du kannst so laut und unverschämt – und ich meine das im wortwörtlichen Sinn - sein, wie du willst, außer mir hört dich keiner. Und ich finde jeden Mucks, den du von dir gibst… pornographisch.“  
Jack ignorierte Daniels freches Schnauben und dozierte munter weiter: „Lassen wir mal außen vor, was Carter oder die Ethik-Kommission dazu zu sagen hätte, dass ich mir den Titel ausborge, wenn du mich ‚Professor’ nennst, höre ich sofort auf.“  
„‚Professor’?“, gluckste Daniel in das Bettlaken.  
„Hast du das verstanden?“  
„Ja, aber…“  
Jacks Hand traf mit einem unvermutet lauten Knall auf weiße, seidenweiche Haut.  
„Au!“  
Jack grinste. Da war eindeutig mehr Überraschung in dem Ausdruck, als sonst etwas. Daniel hatte sich wohl noch auf ein weiteres Palaver eingestellt, hatte das Unvermeidliche wahrscheinlich durch Worte rauszögern wollen. Aber nicht mit ihm!  
Klatsch!  
„Au, nicht…“  
Klatsch!  
„…so fest.“  
KLATSCH!  
„Jack! (AU!)“ Vielleicht war das etwas mehr als das spielerische…  
KLATSCH!  
„Aua!“ … leicht ziehende…  
KLATSCH!  
„Ah!“ … Tätscheln, zu dem man sich…  
KLATSCH!  
„Nghnn“ … so erotisch wie möglich winden konnte…  
KLATSCH!  
„Ou!“ …wie sich das Daniel so vorgestellt hatte.  
KLATSCH! Harte, heiße Realität traf …  
„Ouaa!“ … auf nette, kleine Phantasie. Wortwörtlich.

Die nächsten Minuten bemühte sich Jack, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seines Versuchsfelds mindestens einmal zu treffen, während Daniel zwar nicht mehr ganz so laut jammerte, sich dafür aber um so mehr herum wand. Jack hatte trotzdem keine Mühe ihn über seinen Knien zu halten und generell betrachtet kam es seiner Aufgabe sogar entgegen, wenn sich da nicht ein fataler Nebeneffekt durch Daniels Herumzappeln einstellte. Nicht genug, dass der Anblick Jack an das Limit seiner Selbstbeherrschung brachte, das Ausmaß an Reibung auf seinem Schoß brachte ihn schier zur Verzweiflung. Und er hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass sein Versuchskaninchen genau wußte, was es damit anrichtete. Zeit, die Taktik zu ändern.

„Ausgezeichnet, ich würde sagen ein gleichmäßiges Rosé.“ Er streichelte sanft mit seinem kühleren Handrücken über sein Werk und schmunzelte über das unterdrückte Seufzen, das er damit auslöste. Nachdem, wie sich das an seinem Oberschenkel anfühlte, war Daniel bisher sehr mit dem Experiment einverstanden.  
„Gut, dann…“ Daniel schluckte hörbar und ein bisschen Enttäuschung darüber, dass das Experiment wohl schon vorbei sein sollte, schwang in seiner Stimme mit: „…dann kannst du mich ja… los lassen.“  
„Aht!“ Ein ermahnender festerer Griff an einem schmalen Handgelenk und dem Bund der Schlafhose, die er gleich noch ein Stückchen weiter bis zu Daniels Waden herunter zog, machte Jacks Absichten hinreichend deutlich. Unter dem Vorwand sich auf dem Bett zurecht zu rücken schaffte er es gerade so, die Holzspadel zu greifen. Zum Glück rutschten die beiden restlichen Werkzeuge ebenfalls näher.  
„Ich denke ‚Orientrot’ würde dir auch gut stehen. Versuchen wir`s.“  
„Nein, nein, nein, bitte, ‚Rosa’ reicht mir vollkommen…“  
“Rosé, nicht ‚rosa‚.“ korrigierte ihn Jack, holte aus und hieb den ersten schmalen Streifen dunkleres ‚Orientrot’ genau auf die Mitte des Rosé.  
„AU! Oh Gott, Jack…Ah!… das ist… Auauau… teuflisch… aua, bitte, das reicht… auau…“  
Jack ließ sich dieses Mal zwischen jedem Hieb ein bisschen Zeit, um das Streifenmuster zu bewundern und um Daniel Zeit zu geben nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Auau, nicht … ah, mehr… aua…“  
Jack hielt das warme Holz gegen die Sitzfläche seines mehrfach promovierten Linguisten, Archäologen, Ägyptologen und Anthropologen. „Nein, mein Lieber, das reicht noch nicht. Wenn ich eins von den beiden Wissenschaftlern in meinem Team gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass man ernst zu nehmende Forschung nicht übereilen darf. Da kann man nicht gründlich genug sein. Und das bedeutet, dass ich noch lange nicht mit dir fertig bin.“  
KLATSCH!  
Egal wie Daniel sich hin und her drehte oder die Beine zusammen kniff, das unbarmherzige Küchenutensil traf. Das gemeine Ding war schmal genug, um jede Stelle zu erwischen die vorher noch verschont geblieben war und bald waren keine einzelnen Streifen mehr zu unterscheiden. Offenbar versuchte es Daniel aus Trotz nun mit Zähne-zusammen-beißen. Sein Versuchskaninchen konnte ziemlich dickköpfig sein und Jack wollte vermeiden, dass das „Experiment“ in einem Willenskampf mit einem stummen Daniel endete. Es war schon in Ordnung, dass sein reizendes Versuchsobjekt jede Form des Widerstandes ausprobierte, um zu sehen, wie weit er Jack manipulieren konnte. Der Dickschädel konnte bloss länger die Zähne zusammen beißen als für ihn – und Jack – gut war. Nur: sofort aufzuhören würde Daniels Taktik bestätigen und ihm genug Kontrolle zurück geben, um weiter als „Sub“ zu „toppen“.  
Und damit würde Jack Daniel zwingen abermals Eigenverantwortung zu übernehmen und das war das Letzte, was Daniel wollte oder brauchte.  
Was Jack brauchte war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Im Normalfall war es ziemlich schwierig einen Sturkopf wie Daniel von etwas ab zu bringen, wenn er sich konzentriert in etwas verrannt hatte, allein, hier in ihrem Bett hatte Jack vielfältige Optionen der Zerstreuung. Eine reizvoller als die Andere.  
Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Daniel verstand, wer von ihnen beiden gerade das Sagen hatte, klatsche er das fiese Holzteil noch ein paar weitere Male auf die zitternden Pobacken.  
Schließlich warf er die Spadel hinter sich auf das Bett und legte seine Hand ganz sachte auf Daniels Po. „Hm, fühlt sich fast so heiß an wie es aussieht.“ Die Hand streichelte tiefer und glitt sanft zwischen gerötete Schenkel. Die sich einladend für Jacks Hand spreizten. Und Jack bildete sich bestimmt nicht ein, dass Daniel seinen Allerwertesten mit einem leisen Seufzen höher reckte. Eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit zu überprüfen, welch lustvolles Stöhnen man mit einem hartnäckigen Finger und einem bisschen Druck auf das Perineum seines Probanten provozieren konnte.  
„Ohhh!“  
„Hm, fühlt sich gut an?“  
Heftiges Nicken des dunkelblonden Haarschopfs. Jacks Hand tastete sich langsam vorwärts und fand etwas Neues zum Spielen. Die Art in der Daniel hemmungslos versuchte seine Hoden gegen Jacks Finger zu pressen und dabei seinen Hintern noch mehr hochreckte hatte etwas durchaus Befriedigendes.  
„Jaaack.“

Ja, das klang schon sehr verlangend. Fast ein bisschen schade, dass er sich nicht einfach in das irre Gefühl fallen lassen konnte, aber es ging um Daniels Wünsche und darum, das „Experiment“ voran zu bringen. Jack kratzte den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und erklärte völlig ruhig: „Manche Leute haben ja eine Schublade voll Spielsachen, du weißt schon, sowas wie Handschellen und Dildos, Augenmasken und Lederpeitschen, aber ich bevorzuge doch Do-it-yourself.“  
Der totale Gegensatz von Jacks nüchtenem Monolog und dem, was seine rechte Hand gleichzeitig mit Daniels Hoden anstellte beschäftigte seinen Jungen garantiert genug, um zu verhindern, dass er sich für seine begeisterte Reaktion schämte. „Was kann man nicht alles so im Haushalt finden, dass sich hervorragend eignet, vollkommen zweckentfremdet zu werden.“  
„Ein… oh Gott, ja, genau so… ein wahrer… fester, Jack… MacGyver.“  
„Genau. Wart`s ab bis du einen meiner selbstgeschnitzten Ingwer-Dildos im Hintern hast, Liebling.“  
„Ah… utsch?“ Es hörte sich vorsichtig interessiert an. So wie Daniels Atem stockte, und sich sein Hintern unwillkürlich verkrampfte, war sich Jack ganz sicher, dass sie das in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mal ausprobieren würden. Yeah, definitiv interessiert.  
„Habe ich da zufällig eine von deinen dunkleren Phantasien aufgestöbert, Dr. Jackson?“ Jack schnurrte wie ein Teufel der einen Engel verführen wollte.  
„Ich… brauche k… keine Ph…Phantasie, ich hab Bücher!“  
Jack lachte laut. „Dann kannst du mir ja alle interessanten Stellen vorlesen, du Bücherwurm. Ich wette, unter deinen Artefakten ist auch das ein oder andere kompromitierende Spielzeug.“  
„Mir rei… reicht schon… d…deine Haaa… Handarbeit.“ Jack war immer wieder besonders stolz, wenn er seinen Linguisten zum Stottern brachte.  
„Ja, da bin ich begabt und deshalb…“ Jack zog schnell seine Hand zurück, ignorierte Daniels stockenden Protest und hieb sie einmal kräftig auf den einladenden Po. Dann schnappte er sich das nächste Küchenwerkzeug. „…weiter im Programm. Deine Haarbürste wäre ja auch bestens geeignet, aber die habe ich vorhin nicht gefunden. Und deshalb haben wir hier nun den klassischen Pfannenwender, mit nicht zu langem Stiel und schön breit. Damit zaubern wir im Null-Komma-Nix ein Karminrot das garantiert bis übermorgen hält.“  
„Karminrot?“ Alarmiert und mindestens eine Oktave höher als gewöhnlich. Und sinnigerweise kniff sein besorgtes Testsubjekt in Erwartung des nächsten Hiebes bereits ängstlich die Beine zusammen.  
„Hmhm und ich hoffe, du zählt mit, denn die Dokumentation überlasse ich ganz dir.“  
„Doku…?“ Weiter kam er nicht bevor das breite Holzpaddel unbarmherzig auf seinen Hintern sauste. 

Daniel jaulte. Und quietschte. Und jammerte. Und kämpfte wie ein Löwe und nichts davon beeindruckte Jack.  
„Du kannst strampeln so viel du willst, mein böser, kleiner Junge, das nützt dir gar nichts und das weißt du. Ich hab deinen bloßen Arsch genau da, wo er hingehört und ich werde ihn dir versohlen, bis ich denke, dass es reicht.“  
Jack begleitete seine frohgemute Ankündigung mit festen Hieben auf die Sitzfläche seines Linguisten, der sie mit atemlosen Flüchen in dreiundzwanzig Sprachen kommentierte.

„Ah, schön, dass du mitzählst.“ Jack legte eine kleine Pause ein und streichelte sanft mit seinem improvisierten Paddel über Daniels zitternden Hintern. Er verstand genügend Arabisch, Französisch und Spanisch, um einige der kreativen Ausdrücke zu bewundern. „Eine umfassende Dokumentation ist doch das A und O jedes Experiments.“  
Jack beobachtete zufrieden, wie Daniel seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken ließ, ihn fest auf das Laken presste und hektisch durch den offenen Mund ein und aus atmete. Er dozierte ungerührt weiter: „Du weisst schon, wie schwankende Zahlenwerte die Statistik durcheinander bringen können. Ganz zu schweigen von der Reproduzierbarkeit.“  
„Re… Reproduzierbarkeit!?“ quiekte Daniel. Ja, dass konnte man getrost ‚quieken’ nennen.  
„Natürlich. Als Kriterium der Glaubwürdigkeit wird ja immer der Nachvollzug mit gleichem Ergebnis an anderem Ort, zu anderer Zeit, durch andere Forscher gefordert. Wenngleich ich dir versichern kann, dass ich garantiert keine ‚anderen Forscher’ an diesen perfekten Arsch lasse.“ 

„Auauaau…“ Daniels ununterbrochenes Jammern begleitete den gleichmäßigen, recht flotten Takt in dem ‚Forschungsleiter’ Jack abermals ungerührt auf seinen Hintern hieb. Sobald sich allerdings ein erstes Schniefen dazwischen mischte, legte er den Pfannenwender zur Seite und ließ seine Hand langsam von einer weichen Kniekehle auf der Innenseite eines Oberschenkels höher streichen. Daniel schauderte merklich.  
„Wie fühlt sich das an? Intensiv, nicht? Mal sehn, wie empfindlich dein Hintern inzwischen ist.“  
Jacks zärtliches Streicheln mit den Fingerspitzen, sanftes Tätscheln mit der flachen Handfläche und ein federleichter aber besitzergreifender Griff mit der ganzen Hand reduzierten Daniel zu Wimmern, Japsen und Keuchen.

„Sehr schön, da hab ich wortwörtlich mit dir alle Hände voll, hm? Wo ist denn nun die Gleitcreme? Ah, hab sie. Und ich schaff das sogar mit einer Hand…“ Nachdem Jack bisher sorgsam darauf geachtet hatte, die kleine einladende Öffnung zwischen Daniels festen Backen nicht zu berühren, strich er nun mit einem glitschigen Finger langsam immer kleinere Kreise darum herum. Und glitt schließlich noch langsamer tiefer und tiefer.  
Es war ein Glück, dass Jack schon fließend Daniels verzweifelt klingende ‚Ohhs’ übersetzen konnte. „Shh, das muß dir nicht peinlich sein. Jeder Junge, der so tapfer den Arsch für eine Tracht Prügel hinhält, hat ein gutes Recht darauf davon auch erregt zu sein.“  
Zwei Finger, und Daniel variierte sein wortloses Stöhnen mit heiseren ‚Ahhs’.

„Abgesehen davon müßte ich mich ja dann auch dafür schämen, wie verführerisch das für mich ist. Ich muß gestehen, es ist besser als Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen.“ Wenn Daniel so mutig war – zwar mehr oder weniger nonverbal aber trotzdem sehr eindeutig – zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn ‚das Experiment“ anmachte, war Jack auf jeden Fall Manns genug, das Kompliment zu erwidern.  
Und Jack war sich seines Liebhabers so sicher, dass er noch einen Schritt weiter wagte: „Wenn du, mein niedliches Versuchskaninchen, jedesmal so einladend herum zappelst, wenn ich dir den Hintern versohle, dann mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich das ab sofort regelmäßig tun werde.“  
Daniel antwortete nur mit einem Stöhnen, das zwei Oktaven tiefer als sonst klang und hilflosen, kleinen Stößen mit der Hüfte gegen Jacks Schenkel.  
„Shh, noch ein bisschen Geduld.“ Jack zog seine Finger zurück und schlüpfte noch einmal zurück in die Rolle des strengen Forschungsleiters. „Wir haben hier noch diesen sehr speziellen Risotto-Löffel, Dr. Jackson.“  
Die Ankündigung gab seinem Versuchsobjekt prompt die Sprache zurück: „Oh nein, nicht mehr, oh, bitte nicht mehr, das halt ich nicht aus, Jack…“  
Daniels Betteln und Flehen klang zwar beunruhigend authentisch, aber ein prüfender Griff an seinen immer noch sehr enthusiastisch steifen Schwanz bestärkte Jack darin, nach dem letzten Küchenutensil zu greifen. 

Das große Loch, das den Holzlöffel in der Mitte zierte, nahm ihm vermutlich den dramatisch lauten Klang beim Auftreffen, dafür schmerzte das Teil garantiert um ein Vielfaches. Ein halbes Dutzend würde ausreichen, seinem naseweißen Jungen wortwörtlich einen ‚Eindruck’ von den Möglichkeiten zu geben, die noch auf ihn warteten.  
“Letzte Versuchsreihe. Und das wird entschieden unangenehmer, Danny. Denk dran, du kannst mich jederzeit ‚Professor’ nennen und ich höre sofort auf, ja?“, versprach Jack ernst.  
Er fand, es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass sich sein Geliebter mit der Antwort Zeit ließ. Daniel reagierte wie immer sensibel auf die subtile Veränderung von Jacks Stimmung. Er wartete geduldig bis Daniel sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, in die Bettdecke nickte und sein ‚ Okay’ flüsterte.  
Jack wechselte gleichmäßig zwischen den beiden verführerischen Rundungen ab, zielte aber jedesmal treffsicher auf die Sitzfläche seines keuchenden Partners. Das war nicht mehr spielerisch neckend und unterhaltsam aufreizend. Es war nicht grob oder grausam, aber eindeutig unnachgiebig und zweifellos verlässlich.  
Jeder kräftige Hieb war ein Test für Jacks absolute Kontrolle und ein Zeichen für sein inniges Verständnis von Daniels geheimsten Wünschen.  
Jeder harte Treffer war eine Herausforderung an Daniel seine Zaghaftigkeit endgültig aufzugeben, ungeniert zu strampeln, lauthals zu jammern und sich schamlos Jacks Dominanz hinzugeben.  
Doch je hemmungsloser sich Daniel gehen ließ, desto achtsamer reagierte Jack. Es fiel ihm leichter seine Leidenschaft zu zügeln, wenn er sich ganz auf Daniel konzentrierte, aber er war auch nur ein Mensch. Ein sehr erregter Mensch. Und bevor ihm schließlich seine Kontrolle entgleiten konnte, beendete Jack ‚das Experiment’. 

„Wenn ich egoistisch wäre, würde ich dich auf allen Vieren knien lassen und dich von hinten nehmen.“ knurrte Jack: „Dann könnte ich dieses Kunstwerk noch länger bewundern, aber ich denke, du hast eine Belohnung verdient. Ich will dich auf dem Rücken, deine Beine heben und meine Eier schön rhythmisch an diesen wundervoll heißen Arsch klatschen.“  
Und mit diesem Versprechen warf er den Kochlöffel weg, streifte die fesselnde Pyjamahose von Daniels Füßen und bettete ihn bedächtig in die Mitte ihres Lagers.  
Daniels Hände flogen zu seiner Rückseite, sobald sein Hintern mit dem Bettlacken in Berührung kam und er wimmerte wie ihre Nachbarskatze bei Vollmond. Vollkommen aufgelöst, halb nackt, verschwitzt, zerzaust und zitternd vor Verlangen bot er einen Anblick, der Jack schwer schlucken ließ. Dem Anschein nach nicht mehr in der Lage zu unterscheiden, was Erregung, Schmerz oder Lust war, wand sich Daniel hilflos auf dem Bett. Jack zögerte keine Sekunde länger und setzte seine Ankündigung in die Tat um.  
*  
*  
Von Jack sorgsam gewaschen, getrocknet und an passender Stelle sanft mit Creme eingerieben, kuschelte sich das ‚Versuchskaninchen’ müde in seinen Arm. Dass Daniel dabei halb auf ihm lag und so effektiv seinen wunden Po nur der weichen Bettdecke aussetzte, ließ ihn amüsiert schmunzeln. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass der wissenschaftliche – sprich ‚neugierige’ - Teil von Daniels Gehirn noch nicht bereit war, Ruhe zu geben. Ganz zu schweigen von dem emotionalen Gewitter, das nur auf Grund totaler Erschöpfung vorläufig verschoben war.  
„Prof. Dr. O`Neill, was für eine Erkenntniss hast du denn aus dem Resultat des Experiments gefolgert?“  
Eine gute Frage, auf die Jack spontan das Erste antwortete, das ihm in den Sinn kam: „Dass du mich glücklicherweise so liebst, wie ich bin.“  
Wie Jack einmal aus ihm heraus gekitzelt hatte, hatte sich Daniel auf Abydos in ihn verliebt. Bei ihrer ERSTEN Mission, wie Daniel ihm gestanden hatte. Das bedeutete, dass Daniel sich in der kurzen Zeit, die sie dort gemeinsam verbracht hatten, spontan verliebt hatte. In den schroffen Mann, der er damals gewesen war und der dominant genug war, um in einer rigiden militärischen Struktur steil Karriere zu machen. Den Colonel, der ein gutes Stück älter war und der gewohnt war, das Kommando zu führen. Der sich gewissenhaft um seine Leute kümmerte und der sein Möglichstes getan hatte, um Daniel zu beschützten.  
Jack hatte sich – zuerst ganz gegen seinen Willen – in den jungen, tollpatschigen Zivilisten verliebt. Wie Daniel ihm versichert hatte, war seine erste Liebeserklärung – Jahre später - fast so gut gewesen wie die eines gewissen ‚Mr. Darcy’, den Jack zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht kannte und dem er bereit gewesen war, mit Freuden den Hals umzudrehen, sollte er Daniel erneut eine Liebeserklärung machen. Sein Kontroll-Bedürfniss, sein Beschützerinstinkt und die peinliche Begierde laut „Meiner!“ zu schreien, wann immer jemand Daniel auch nur ansah, waren schon immer schwierig zu managen gewesen.  
Normalerweise konterte Daniel so gut wie er einsteckte. Dass sein Liebhaber sich dieses Mal nicht nur zum Schein all dem widersetzt hatte, sondern es akzeptiert und sogar herausfordert hatte, war allerdings neu. Jack mußte sich eingestehen, dass er selbst auch Zeit brauchte, seinen Verstand an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, dass er Aspekte seiner dunkleren Seite zeigen durfte, ohne dass sein Geliebter schreiend das Weite suchte. Dass er jetzt für sein Benehmen, das viele Partner abgeschreckt hätte, auch noch einen anschmiegsamen Daniel sanft in seinen Armen halten konnte, war sozusagen das Sahnehäubchen auf seinem Kuchen.  
Nein, das Leben mit Dr. Jackson war niemals langweilig. Jack liebkoste ganz beiläufig die vertrauten rückseitigen Rundungen des braven Doktors, die er gerade noch so mit seiner rechten Hand erreichte.

„Dein erfreulich heißer Hintern ist jedenfalls hinreichend aussagekräftig würde ich meinen. Jedenfalls für einen so versierten Wissenschaftler wie du ihn hier vor dir… ähm, das heißt wohl besser ‚unter’ dir hast. Na ja und da ich weiß, wie gründlich du normalerweise deine Thesen untermauerst dachte ich mir, wenn du die ‚Experimente’ fortführen willst, legst du einfach deine Haarbürste auf meinen Nachttisch. Dann lass ich mir schon was einfallen.“  
Jack fühlte Daniels Stirnrunzeln deutlich an seinem Kinn.  
„Und du? Was ist, wenn du… ich meine, wenn du mich…?“  
Natürlich konnte man sich auch in dieser… ahm, ‚delikaten’ Situation darauf verlassen, dass Daniel in alle Richtungen weiter dachte und prompt Jacks Bedürfnisse ins Spiel bringen würde.  
„Ah, Danny.“ Jack kraulte die kurzen Haare in Daniels Nacken und ließ sich Zeit zu antworten. „Ich habe jahrelange Erfahrung damit DEM dringenden Impuls NICHT nachzugeben, aber sollte ich den unwiderstehlichen Wunsch verspüren, dich übers Knie zu legen und dir ein paar auf deinen Allerwertesten zu geben, dann… ja dann… dann findest du einen Kochlöffel auf deiner Bettseite. Du kannst ihn jederzeit zurück in die Küche legen und wir lassen das Ganze. Oder du gibst ihn mir und ziehst schon mal deine Hosen runter.“  
Das Angebot wurde für die quälende Dauer von fünf ‚Mississippis’ schweigend erwogen ehe Daniel bedächtig antwortete: „Du weißt, dass das die Kriterien eines RITUALS erfüllt?“  
Jack seufzte übertrieben laut. „Du bist verdammt grausam, Jackson. Nenn es wie du willst, solange ich dich dafür in meine lasterhaften Finger kriege.“  
„Lasterhaft.“ Daniel schien das Wort zu probieren wie ein Weinkenner den besten Tropfen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Im Gegenteil. Es ist merkwürdig befreiend zu wissen, dass dich nichts davon abhalten wird, mir den Hintern zu versohlen, sobald ich diesen diskreten Hinweis gebe. Obwohl… möglicherweise sollte ich versuchen zu verhandeln?“  
Jack rückte ihn ein bisschen in seinem Arm zurück um Daniel neugierig ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Du willst verhandeln?“  
„Vielleicht… ahm, vielleicht nicht ganz so fest?“ Daniel biss vorsichtig in ein weiches Ohrläppchen ehe er sein Gesicht wieder an Jacks Hals vergrub.  
„Das war dir zu heftig? Zu viel? Zu fest?“ Jack versuchte ernsthaft seine Überraschung zu verbergen.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich checke nur, ob du klein beigibst, wenn ich bettle.“  
Dass Daniel dabei seine Nase an Jacks Hals rieb und ihn mit seinem Atem kitzelte war…  
„Unfair, Habibi.“ Jack lachte leise und tätschelte vorsichtig Daniels empfindliche Pobacken: „Keine Sorge, Danny, dein Arsch ist bei mir in guten Händen - wortwörtlich. Und verlass dich drauf, dass es ‚nicht ganz so fest’ in meinem Repertoire NICHT gibt. Das bin ich auch meiner Selbstachtung schuldig.“  
„Fair. Das heißt, dass du mich nicht wie ein unmündiges Kind in Watte packen wirst, sondern mir zutraust, rechtzeitig den Mund auf zu machen und mein Safeword zu benutzen.“ Es war keine Frage, Daniels Erleichterung klang deutlich mit und zu Jacks Genugtuung fügte er noch verwundert hinzu: „Ich kann mir allerdings absolut keine Situation vorstellen, in der ich das tatsächlich tun müßte.“  
„Da kannst du drauf wetten.“ verkündete Jack in dem gewohnt breitem Minnesota Dialekt den er dafür – und für Worte wie ‚fischen’, ‚Barsche’ oder „Snookums” - reservierte. „Genauso, wie du darauf wetten kannst, das ich keine Gewissenbisse und moralische Bedenken haben werde, dich jederzeit übers Knie zu legen, wenn dir danach ist.“ Er löschte das Licht.  
Daniel kuschelte sich in eine bequeme Schlafposition an Jacks Seite, gähnte zufrieden und murmelte: „Ich werde nie wieder deine – oder irgendwelche anderen - Kochlöffel ansehen, ohne automatisch den Hintern zusammen zu kneifen. Wie großen Schaden wird denn meine Selbstachtung nehmen, wenn ich meine moralischen Bedenken und drohenden Gewissenbisse überwinde und der vermaledeite Risotto-Löffel bei deinem nächsten Barbeque ganz zufällig ins Feuer wandert?“  
Jack lachte leise und ließ sich mit Daniel im Arm in die Dunkelheit treiben, wo Schlaf hinter dem nächsten Atemzug wartete.


End file.
